In order to increase the number of turns of a conductive winding, a yoke portion of a core may be formed in an arch-like shape and a conductive wire may be wound in a bow-like area surrounded by an arc of the inner circumference of the yoke portion and a chord connecting both ends of the arc, thereby increasing the area for storing the conductive winding.
In a normal core winding method, upon winding in the bow-like area surrounded by the arc of the inner circumference of the arch-like yoke portion and the chord of the arc, since a nozzle interferes with the yoke portion, the tip of the nozzle cannot be made to approach a tooth portion, and as a result, the winding cannot be placed with a high positional accuracy. Therefore, it is difficult to wind the conductive wire on the core with a high occupancy.
Considering the above, as a method for placing a conductive winding in the above bow-like area in an aligned manner, a method of winding a wire while sequentially inclining a nozzle is disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the above winding method for a divided core shown in Patent document 1, an angle θ of the nozzle with respect to a center plane passing through the centers of a yoke portion, an iron core portion, and a magnetic pole piece, is set so as not to cause the nozzle and the divided core to interfere with each other when a conductive wire is wound on the side surface (a lamination surface of steel plates composing the divided core or a surface along the lamination direction of the steel plates) of the iron core portion of the divided core. Then, a conductive wire is wound on the iron core portion so as to fill a space formed between the yoke portion and the magnetic pole piece, thereby forming a winding portion.